Setting Sun, Rising Moon
by Shade The Fox-Cat Hybrid
Summary: 10 new Mews show up by accident. They are valuable to the team and posses a secret power. IT is great enough to make even Deep Blue seem weak. No open animals. Maybe a bit Romance. Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Acidental Mews?

**Me: I don't own any of the songs I may use, Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my OCs and the idea for this story.**

**Setting Sun**

**Prologue**

"WHAT!" Mint yelled. Ryou had just told the girls and Aoyama the news.

"I said we've accidentally gotten new Mews." Ryou sighed.

"How do you 'accidentally' get new Mews?" Mint asked angry.

"Pudding, care to explain?" Ryou asked, looking at the elementary student.

"Pudding pressed the button na no da. Pudding is sorry na no da." Pudding looked sad.

"I said it was okay, but they weren't needed at the moment. Besides, new Mews means more enemies. That's bad though, but I said it was okay." Ryou said frustrated. He sighed and then shrugged. "We also don't know who became Mews yet."

"Well it was an accident, so it'll slide this time Pudding." Mint smiled at the now happy blonde elementary student.

"THANKS NA NO DA!" Pudding pulled Mint into a hug.

"Pudding! Air!" Mint gasped.

"Sorry na no da." Pudding released Mint.

"It's alright." They laughed.

"How do we find these girls?" Ichigo asked.

"I think they're all headed to the park." Ryou shrugged.

"Then why don't we explore the park to find them?" Mint asked.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! GO!" Ryou shouted and they left, but didn't transform. "They didn't change out of the uniforms did they?"

"Nope!" Keiichiro and Ryou laughed.

_**Now, I need five more new Mews. I have an Ethiopian Wolf, Iberian Lynx, Asiatic Cheetah, Dhole, and Spix's Macaw. I need a character for the Island Fox, Red Wolf, Snow Leopard, Giant Otter, and African Wild Dog. I also need some extras as well. If you want to see the animals then go to Wikipedia and search Endangered Species. Click on the animal names. I know Spix's Macaws are not normal, but they are Extinct in the wild and only 78 are captive. I think that using them will raise awareness for that kind of thing. All of the animals on Wikipedia are only a few species that are either critically endangered or endangered. I hope you feel the same way I do about that situation. Please be somewhat caring about the animals such as the Spix's Macaw. HAVE A HEART!**_

_**Kish: Wow. Long rant.**_

_**You know what?**_

_**Kish: What?**_

_**I HAS BAZOOKA AND AN INVISIBLE CHEESBURGER!**_

_**Kish: What?**_

_**DIE! *shoots a nearby tree by accident* Oops. MASAYA! TREEHUGGING BAKA! DIEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Treehugger: What? *dies***_

_**I am happy.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The rise of the Mews

**Setting Sun, Rising Moon**

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Mews!**

_**Miami's POV:**_

I'm Miami. I have dark brown, almost black hair, blue eyes, and am a tom-boy. I smiled as I kicked stones through the park. I just stopped for a minute to look at the shimmering lake. I turned my head and saw a big, pink, frilly, _**girly**_ café, and smiled. I walked along until a sudden earthquake knocked me off my feet and knocked me out. I opened my eyes as the pitch area I was in turned into a plain in Africa. I walked without thinking and a glowing Ethiopian Wolf, an endangered species, came up to me. I froze as it ran over to me. About three feet away it took a huge leap and knocked me over, but at the same time infusing itself with my DNA. I woke up on the grass of the park with a crowd of people hovering over me.

"I'm so glad the girl is okay. When she blacked out I got worried." I heard a woman say.

"Did she have that tattoo before?" I looked for who said that.

"What tattoo?" I asked.

"You have a little paw tattoo on the back of your neck." The woman answered.

"Thanks." I got up and walked through the crowd. I turned towards the café. I was going to ask for the time.

_**Meanwhile,**_

"This is unbelievable!" Mint complained into her earpiece. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"We have to find the new Mews Mint! Hey, wait a minute! I think I see something. I'll check it out." Ichigo looked at the crowd of people. "Let me know if you see something."

"Alright!" The other Mews said.

_**Miami's POV:**_

I yawned as I kicked the stones along. I saw the café again and smiled at it. I found a shady spot under some trees and stretched out underneath them. I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw a strawberry haired girl sleeping beside a tree. "Hello?" I asked her.

"Huh!" She looked up and saw me.

"Hi. I'm Miami." I pulled her up.

"I-I'm I-Ichigo." She stuttered.

"Stop stuttering. I'm not gonna bite." I laughed at her.

"Good. Say um, did you find any strange marks anywhere on your body that weren't there before?" She randomly asked.

"I have this strange paw mark on the back of my neck." I said and put my hand over it.

"Come with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the café I had seen.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GOING IN _THERE_!" I yelled, but she didn't listen and pulled me in anyway. It was probably even frillier on the inside. It was. It looked like girly girls decorated this. "Who designed this? A 3-year-old girl?" I asked.

"Ichigo, we're closed. No bringing in friends when we're closed." I heard a man's voice say.

"She's more of a… companion." Ichigo said the last part as an afterthought.

"I'm coming." A guy around 15 or 16 came out. He was blonde with blue eyes.

"Check out her neck Shirogane." Ichigo let go of my hand. I turned tail and started to run, but the Shirogane guy grabbed the collar of my shirt and looked at the back of my neck.

"MASHA! KEIICHIRO!" Shirogane called.

"I'm coming Ryou. I was only in the kitchen. There was no need to shout." A brown haired guy at least 19 came out. He was carrying a small, pink, furry bundle with hot pink wings and a hot pink tail.

"The little pink thing's cute." I smiled at it.

"Thinks Masha's cute! Thinks Masha's cute!" The little robot said and floated over to Ichigo.

"Masha, would you give the girl a pendant?" Ryou asked.

"So, Ichigo found one of the new Mews?" Keiichiro asked.

"If I asked Masha to give her a pendant, do you think she's a Mew!" Ryou asked, clearly irritated.

"I only wanted to be sure. Sorry if it offended you Ryou." Keiichiro said.

"Whatever." Ryou walked off. Keiichiro grabbed my hand.

"Sorry if all that's happened has frightened or scared you Ms…?" I could hear and see sparkles.

"Miami." I answered.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Keiichiro lifted my hand to his mouth.

"What's with the sparkles?" I asked.

"I have no clue." Keiichiro kissed my hand and went to the kitchen.

"_**Ichigo! Ichigo I think I might've found another Mew!"**_ Someone on the other end of a walkie talkie said.

"On my way, Mint. I found the first. We need to know where you are." Ichigo said.

"_**I'm in the center of the park near the water fountain."**_ Mint answered.

"Coming!" She grabbed my hand again and we ran to the park's center. A huge crowd was in one area. I saw a blue haired girl in a dark blue dress. We tried to reach the center of the crowd, but the corwd was too large.

"I'll take care of this." I jumped up into the air and to the center of the crowd. I saw…

**Who will Miami see? The next chapter will feature a different character up to this point and maybe past.**


End file.
